hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jolsarygt
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Season 13 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 06:57, December 20, 2015 (UTC) ---- Hey, i just saw your edit on Season 5 Ben's page. Are you sure his elimination was a "Medical Exit"? If I recalled, Ramsay eliminated him from the winning team and he was able to pick himself up after a near tumble.Guitar65 (talk) 18:34, December 6, 2017 (UTC) :Ben was eliminated by chef (nominated after completing service) for his concern for his health since Ben was diagnosed with diabetes. He never eliminates a contestant for that, unless they really mess up during their stay or Gordon thinks they can't contend any longer due to lack of improvement as a chef on the show. I think it should be acknowledge (besides on his page) somehow, on Gordon's page or pages related to season 17. - Jolsarygt Ok that's a fair argument. Even I was shocked when he was eliminated as I wanted Elise to go that night.Guitar65 (talk) 20:26, December 6, 2017 (UTC) :I'm waiting for her to get eliminated, her drama is getting tiring for the season. I read there's a challenge that has happened during some seasons, where the top 5-6 chefs teach their family or other types of people to recreate dishes created by Ramsay. Do you think it needs a page? Latest I saw it happened was in season 15. - Jolsarygt I think we only mkae pages that have a similar theme to them and were around long enough to warrant a page. But yeah, you just keep track on any trolls that might try to impead our work. Guitar65 (talk) 00:09, December 28, 2017 (UTC) :Which challenge page would you categorize that challenge under? I would add it as info if the challenge occurs again. - Jolsarygt If it came up again, I would call it the "Teaching Challenge" where Ramsay has the chefs teach someone how to cook a dish by using verbal communication.Guitar65 (talk) 00:16, December 28, 2017 (UTC) So remember when you suggested a page for the "Teaching Challenge" if it came up again? Well it looks like you might get your wish. I checked Futon Critic and the brief summary of the episode says it would have the chefs teach NBA players to cook a dish. Might be a good time to run it by YankeeDankeeDoodleShite before creating it. Guitar65 (talk) 16:16, December 30, 2017 (UTC) Good evening. So Yankeedankeedooldeshite and I have been talking, and it looks like he will not be looking at my work as much anymore as he want's to focus on his side of things. We were wondering if you were okay of taking a look at my pages time to time, making sure things are coheisive, and that we are keeping the format good. I'm good at proof-reading, but it is nice to have a second opinion from someone else. Guitar65 (talk) 03:04, January 6, 2018 (UTC) :I can look it over when I have time, I'm checking and keeping the format good for edits on season 17 and some of other edits for now. - Jolsarygt Ok, that's fine. You don't have to do a thourogh look, just make sure things are looking good, and just do it when you have the time, there is no rush in any of this. Guitar65 (talk) 14:06, January 6, 2018 (UTC) Hi Jolsarygt! As you might know, I began the project of catching up the lost time on this wiki, and unfortunately, I don't think I'm gonna be able to finish, not because I don't want to anymore, but because I can't do it anymore. I'm 20 years-old and right now, I'm studying cinematographic studies at the university so I could be a film director later! Movies are my passion since I'm a little kid, and because of that, I have a lot of film projects in my mind that I want to do! So, the reason why I'm writing to you is to ask you if you want to take charge of my remaining seasons (7, 9-12) for me? I'm okay with finishing season 6, which is my overall favorite season, and after that, I'm gonna "retire", but not completely as I'll always remain one of the main contributors by checking your and Guitar65's work! Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 15:51, January 23, 2018 (UTC) :Hello, I can contribute to season 7, 9, 10 and 12, but can you edit season 11? That season is one of the seasons didn't really feel memorable, it didn't have many best contestants enough that I somehow tolerated Mary and Jon was robbed from the Top 2 (even though he had a sous chef position at Gordon Ramsay Steak after season 11 ended). Good luck with your studies. ^^ Understandable, pages with information or edits should be checked since edits by other users need proofreading after seeing spelling errors, etc. - Jolsarygt I think I can go with that! Thank you very much! Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 18:11, January 24, 2018 (UTC) Hi there Jolsarygt! First of all, Yankeedankeedoodleshite and I are happy you are helping out with the Season recaps and we really thank you for that! Secondly, keep in mind that there is not set date nor any deadlines for any of theses seasons so don't feel forced to watch a season if you do not have the time for it. Also, just to help you out, here are a few tips that have helped Yankeedankeedoodleshite and I on our seasons. 1. Just watch one epiosde at a time: The most straight through tip as a lot of these episodes take almost 42 minutes to watch in one sitting and it can get tiresome to marathon through it. 2. Make sure your writing important stuff on an outside source: When I started doing Season 3, I was writing stuff down on the Wiki as the episode went on, but that got a little messy wehn a few outside users would edit while I edited. I suggest that you write down any important stuff that goes on on a seperate source such as a word document program. That way, you can easily save your work and have a chance to edit things whenever you have the chance after the episode. 3. Do not wait up or feel like you have to slow down: Since we are all working around our own separate schedules, do not feel that you have to stop at any point to do an episode. If any of us can't do a season temporarily, we will make sure that we get our own work done. And with that said, don't wait for to finish up Season 6 before you start with Season 7. Whenever you have the chance, start on Season 7 at anytime. Hope that these tips help you! And if you have any questions, feel free to ask me or Yankeedankeedoodleshite. Guitar65 (talk) 18:47, January 24, 2018 (UTC) Hi, it's me again! I just want to tell you that because I have a very busy life, I'm even ready to give you the rest of season 6 if you want to, so you can continue that season and I can move on to season 11 right away. After that, I'm gonna retire and fully focus on my studies and personal projects, though continue taking a look at the progress and correct some mistakes if required. Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 16:55, January 26, 2018 (UTC) :Sorry, I can't take rest of season 6 because I'm busy checking on episode summaries for season 8 and latest season (for now). I'll be starting season 7 some time soon. Can you finish season 6 or do you want Guitar65 to help with it? - Jolsarygt Just to let you know, I will be taking over the remainder of Season 6. Guitar65 (talk) 22:27, January 26, 2018 (UTC) :Hello, sorry I'm somewhat busy and editing at other wikias (due to other tv shows are airing I watch whenever HK finishes). I see Yankeedankee isn't busy now, can he do Season 7 and 9. I can edit 10 and 12 when I re-watch those seasons, I'm working on the format from season summaries when I edit on a word document and it could take me more time because I want to make sure I add season/or contestants summaries correctly when I contribute. - Jolsarygt Don't worry, we are you not rushing you. I talked with Yankee earlier, and it's agreed that he'll do Season 7,9, and 10 as I'm getting closer to Season 17. With that said, if you still want to do Season 12, go for it! Guitar652 (talk) 16:41, May 8, 2018 (UTC) :About Season 10, when I was looking over season summaries I edited on word document (during my free time), I already have started Season 10 typed up. - Jolsarygt How many episodes have you typed up for Season 10? Guitar652 (talk) 16:59, May 8, 2018 (UTC) :Currently the first episode. - Jolsarygt Ok, so my best thought is maybe post the episode if you have it ready. Also, talk to Yankee about your ideas and see what happens. Guitar652 (talk) 17:15, May 8, 2018 (UTC) Hello my friend, so as I'm reading your talk page one more time, I can see that you really want to take care of s10 and 12. I'm very happy to delegate those seasons to you, but it's been a while since I did, and I wonder when you're gonna start. Now that I'm done with s7, I'm starting s9, and after, I'll continue s11. I would be happy to see you at least begin s10 when I'm gonna be done with s11, or if not, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to re-take over those two seasons. There's no rush because I still have two seasons left, but I would really love you to work on your seasons as well. Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 00:13, July 19, 2018 (UTC) :Hello, I've been busy and had some life stuff going on last month. I'm going to get season 10, episode 1 working this week now that I have some time (I may need help when I start posting summaries because I'm doing best as I can to write it with the same format you're adding to the pages). Is it going to be too early to update the season 18 page or wait for full listing of contestants? If you read Ramsay's twitter, he posted a clip from that season (I read it has a different title), which I'm not sure if it's going to stay long until the premiere.. - Jolsarygt Hi Jolsargyt. Glad to hear from you again! We were getting a little concerned over the lack of communication, but glad to hear that you're alright. If your close to posting season 10, you can do it anytime. As for the preview, I just saw it, and I'll make a post about it on the page.Guitar652 (talk) 01:40, August 9, 2018 (UTC) So what I've said is that util we get official confirmation, we cannot add in the chefs that are returning for now. The main reason being is that the preview only showed snippets. But thank you for letting me know, this is a major development right now. Guitar652 (talk) 01:55, August 9, 2018 (UTC) OMG, I'm so happy to hear from you again as well! That's some great news! If you need some help for your summaries, it will be a great pleasure for me to help you out. Just post your episode summary, and I'll do some corrections over it if necessary. Remember that you have to do the episode pages, and the chefs pages as well. About season 18, I don't know of the listing of contestants is revealed yet, but I'm gonna watch the preview right now, and come back to you. Again, you coming back and making that announcement over season 10 is like a relief for me! Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 01:57, August 9, 2018 (UTC) I agree with Guitar652, let's not add anything until the full contestant line-up is revealed. But, watch this, the same thing that happened on season 17 will happen with this season: some fucking fandom users will add botched information whenever and wherever they want, so if this ever happens, the three of us need to delete every work of that kind. We have to stay strong, but I'll clear up something right now, to prevent the most of those events to happen, I'll publish the episodes as the season will go on, even if I'm not done with my earlier seasons. Do both of you understand? This message is very important for both of you to understand! Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 02:09, August 9, 2018 (UTC) ---- Hello Guitar, I've read what's going on yesterday, would you still want to set up guidelines for editing? I can help whenever you message me. (I'm still going to continue the project and help around, trying to get season 10 summaries organized because it's work in progress for now.) I saw you formatted the infobox, not a bad idea for contestants who appeared more than once, but if you see me edit it, don't be offended because I have some experience when it comes using coding/or format. - Jolsarygt Hey Jolsarygt. So yeah, things right now are little shakey as Yankee decided to leave the site permanently. It's not just based on the events that happened with Magictroopa, it's a personal decision he has made. As it stands, the project will continue forward. I'll keep doing my seasons as planned, and you do yours. We can dicuss about how to continue with Season's 9 and 11 as they were in progress at the time. About the infobox, it was an idea I had floating around, and after a quick update, I think it looks better than before. And go ahead on editing the pages of the chefs that appeared more than once, I'm confident that you can do it! And about the guidelines, I need sometime to figure what to do, so I'll get back to you on that and we could work togehter on them. I need to apologize to Magictroopa over this whole situation and see if he's still interested in editng on the site. Guitar652 (talk) 18:48, August 14, 2018 (UTC) Hey. I've been continuing to push a few episode pages out. Whenever you're ready, you can start posting S10 episodes, and I can help with things if you would like. For season 18, I think that they are showing the cast, but so far, no official info is being posted, so try and keep an eye out. I remember talking about guidelines, but I need more time to think over them. Part of the reason is, as I told Yankee, I've started a part time job, so I haven't had time to figure it out. For now, I'll put a hold on episodes after 1610 and try and come up with some guidelines that everybody will be happy with. Guitar652 (talk) 03:01, August 20, 2018 (UTC) Hey. I just wanted to give you a big thank you for the rookie pages! I saw that the full cast list was updated during my break at a practice. At least now things are going smoothly. Guitar652 (talk) 01:44, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Hey. We have spoken in awhile, but I hope things are okay. I decided that even though Seasons 9 and 10 are not done, I'm going to put nomination histories for Barbie, Elise, Dana, Jennifer, and Robyn just so those are out of the way. It's breaking the rules a bit, but they should be fine for what they are. Guitar652 (talk) 20:29, November 23, 2018 (UTC) :Okay, but is Season 9 going to be worked on while the show on hiatus? As of right now, I want to focus on 1710 to get that finished, but I can get 905 done before Season 18 come back. We need to figure out with what to do with the remaining seasons as 9, 11, 17,and 18 are in progress, while seasons 10 and 12 have yet to be given one episode recap. I was thinking after completing seasons 17 and 18 that I take a break from the site in order to figure out the long term for those remaining seasons. Guitar652 (talk) 22:05, November 23, 2018 (UTC) So it looms like there's a fandom user that is doing Season 10 stuff. I can't remember if you were doing that season, but I think we can let it slide and have something for those pages. Guitar652 (talk) 04:00, December 5, 2018 (UTC) :While I'm working on season 10, do you think the quotes for Ramsay's page are still not needed even though it's high in demand? Because an anon keep on adding that section for it, even when I explained it in editing summary before. I'm thinking for that to stop, make a page for it? I can create one so that section mainly wouldn't be longer than other sections on his page. - Jolsarygt Yeah that was the original problem we had before. Too much demand and quotes that it got out of hand. I put a quote section in talk page so people could leave them there, but maybe look into making a page specifically for quotes. Guitar652 (talk) 21:35, January 24, 2019 (UTC) ---- Hello, the social media templates I made is something I want to add to every character's page (if needed) the see also is a navigational template I'm working on that I'd like to add to the bottom of episodes, & character pages on the wiki. Naldo -Leave your stupendous messages here- 22:47, February 3, 2019 (UTC) :From what I've seen in that area, most of the contestants have Facebook than all social media listed. Would the template on their page for see also only list the contestants from the season they appear on or does it have to include the staff? If you get to those templates for those sections, I can help add it to the pages you've said because I'm familiar with templates and coding and such. Jolsarygt Hello again, so the "see also" template would list the chefs, staffs, & the episodes of that season. It is quite difficult to communicate here being that the Live Chat for the wiki is not enabled so, is there any way we can chat real-time possibly Discord? Naldo -Leave your stupendous messages here- 23:19, February 3, 2019 (UTC) :If you need to use live chat (the founder of the site here seem to be inactive since they haven't edited since 2010), you can contact the staff here and ask if they can enable it for you to use because I don't use discord often, I'm a bit more active/ok using talk page or message wall to keep in touch. Jolsarygt That's fine, I'll stick to talking via Talk Page. :Is the quote template for the quotes or use it for a quote? I think it needs some colors if it's for a quote due to not seeing colors on it. Jolsarygt So I put on Kanae’s page that many people think she deserved a black jacket over Heather, and why do you keep deleting it? It’s actually true. Many people think that. 22:00, February 18, 2019 (UTC) I mean it is true, I would have liked her over Heather, but they should put it in Kanae's talk page. Guitar652 (talk) 23:58, February 18, 2019 (UTC) Okay, so officially I have finished Season 17 (all-stars), so its taken care of finally. I think I'm going to stop recapping for a bit as I'm getting busier in my life, and I have do not have a lot of time for episodes as I did last year. But, Season 9 and 11 will get done, will continue Yankee's work. Also, there's a fandom user creating pages for the seasons we've yet to do, but I wouldn't worry as it's not hurting anybody. Guitar652 (talk) 03:09, March 10, 2019 (UTC) I’m just asking this but for the category “Assholes” why do we have to put guys in there? I mean, we already have a category called “Douchebags” with guys, so why can’t “Assholes” be just for girls? Hkforever (talk) 12:43, March 22, 2019 (UTC) Hi, this page was vandalized. Can you help me revert it? Someone has Sabotaged the Vincent "Van" Hurd Page, Reverted Edits are not possible. Can you please fix? SennaPerformante I just wanna ask you why we need the category finalists when we already have the categories winners and runner ups? It just makes the finalists category unnecessary. If people argue that Robyn is one of the nicest, due to All-Stars then why do you keep deleting Barbie as one of the Nicest, in S10. :It's what they think, if they don't get along with teammates both seasons they shouldn't have that category. There's no description of how Barbie got along with her teammates, she only seem to get along with blue team since when she was on the red team, mostly had drama with them in season 10. Why was that, because the bitchfest picked on her, yet she remained humble throughout. If you can accept Robyn, how can no-one accept Barbie!!! What I'm trying to do is create Navboxes for easier navigation for each season. Here's an idea I have: Season Name Head Chef: Gordon Other staff (mainly the sous chefs and maitri di that appeared that season) Contestants (I'm not sure whether or not I want to do them alphabetically or divided them by their team colors) Episode listing :I think the staff navbox would need some work, not sure whether to put former for sous chefs since there's been about one or two season sous chef since Sous Chef Scott left. - Jolsarygt I just made a rough draft for Season 1's navbox. Going to post it to Andrew's page for easy look. Guitar652 (talk) 15:16, April 28, 2019 (UTC) :Looks decent, but those sections on navbox you put for season 1 would be better off to separate the staff/contestants from episode list because it looks confusing to see episodes listed on a contestant's page. What would you suggest then? Guitar652 (talk) 15:55, April 28, 2019 (UTC) :In context, I suggested of making a navbox for the episodes by itself like the seasons navbox. I think I might know what you mean. There's an older template for Seasons 5-7 for episodes, but it could work with the others Guitar652 (talk) 16:06, April 28, 2019 (UTC) :I see it now, those need reconstruction. The episode navboxes for last seasons I make will have episode in title shorten because when trying to make one for season 16, there's an error that the name is prevented to be made. Okay. So so far, we have the season navboxes for the chefs completed. I should have the templates for the season episodes done. Or, that could wait until they original ones are updated. Guitar652 (talk) 23:14, April 28, 2019 (UTC) So now we have templates for moving between casts and episodes. It seems like it will make moving around a little easier. Guitar652 (talk) 20:26, May 6, 2019 (UTC) So, there is another category called Fans’ Favorites, and can you delete that pls? Hkforever (talk) 23:12, May 18, 2019 (UTC)